Two Years
by saphire2moon
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! ZoroxOC! Rated M, for obvious reasons, I suppose. Two years was such a long time to be away from the one you love. RXR!


A.N: Oh gods, I can't believe I wrote another one. Except this one was pounding through my head and wasn't letting me have any peace to write up my homework. So I wrote it and hoped to get it out of my head. Again, as always it seems, this is a ZoroxOC, the same OC I always use.

SPOILERS ALERT!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU PEOPLES THIS~

Two years.

That was so many days and months since she had seen them all. Over the two years their strength, each of their own, had doubled greatly. They had grown as people, and as a crew. The family was together again. Luffy was so much stronger, that she feared she would never match to him. Sanji had grown in ability, if not in maturity towards women. Chopper, Nami, and Usopp were no longer the weakest, they were so much better than her. Franky, Brooke, Robin, all three of them surpassed her infinitely.

He was so much stronger than her. He had done what he had wanted, trained to beat the best. He had trained with the best, to beat the best. It made so much sense.

She had fought a war on an island of predators, had learned their secrets for unleashing the beast. Of course, that strength had increased as well.

When they had met again on the Sunny, her heart had soared at the hugs, the friendships that had grown over the distance of time. As each member greeted, chatted over a fire on deck, and a barrel of grog, her eyes could not stop from wandering towards his. Or his eye as the case may be. The scar was as visible as the one on his exposed chest.

The steel of his body resounded even across the flames. He was laughing joyfully at Usopp's tales of antics and adventure.

Mina shifted, the material of her tribal outfit flowing with her. The outfit fit loosely, but was so exposed that it gave almost everything away. She was comfortable with it though. Two years of wearing nothing in a human-less jungle had taught her to appreciate her feminine body.

Luffy poked her exposed shoulder, asking where she got the pretty outfit. Sanji complimented it in his typical way, and Mina had to laugh. When the others questioned she told, trying to ignore his stare at her form. Two years and she could not stop from flushing whenever his eyes graced her body.

"It was a gift from the tribal king. He said it was a typical war cloth given to the goddess of beasts."

The group asked when she had gotten it, Nami questioning why he would do that. Mina laughed, taking another sip of grog.

"Well, at first I didn't wear anything on the island, I just went around naked." This sent Sanji into fits, Chopper blushing, and Luffy laughing.

He remained silent, as if thinking it over.

"There weren't any humans on the island so I figured it didn't matter much. I helped them win the war, even taking the final blow on the enemy, so they gifted me status among their pride."

This started everybody off again, and Mina sipped her drink once more.

When his stare could no longer be ignored, she looked up over the heated flames. The fire sparked in his good eye, gazed at her. Mina felt the world slow softly, cascading like silk as the fire teased the air between them. They continued to stare, loving one another with their gazes. Roronoa Zoro had grown so much stronger, and handsomer, and greater than she could have hoped. Even with her newly obtained skills at Toratsume, and her Beast Mode at its greatest, he could still best her.

Mina wanted to reach out through the flames and touch his scars, his face, and his heart once more. She wanted to reach for their love again.

Two years was such a long time.

When the others had decided to turn in-Sanji as first lookout-Mina waited awake in her room till the moon was at its highest. Her animal self, the one awakened since Enies Lobby, clawed at the careful mental cage she had created inside her. It wanted meat, flesh, blood, and lust.

Tonight though, she wanted love.

Barefooted, as she always seemed to be these days, Mina padded out of the room, silent even to the wind. Her feet barely touched the floor as she glided through the ship to the men's rooms.

When she came to the door she wanted, she halted. Her hand reached out gently to grasp the handle.

Mina felt her beast roar in triumph. _Go_ it cried. _Take your mate now_.

Her black and white hair fluttered as a stray wind raced down the halls. It called to her, pushing her to go inside and find what she had been looking for. Almost without sound, she pushed the door open. The darkness inside was welcoming, and her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly. Tiger eyes were helpful in most situations.

As she reached the bed, she realized he was not asleep.

Zoro had spent two years training till his body couldn't take it anymore. Then he had trained even more. He had felt pain, fear, anger, and agony in his training with Mihawk. This pain though, shadowed all the others.

Sitting in his bed, he watched through the shadowed darkness as his tiger approached.

What he had felt when the crew had seen her arrive had been monumental. She had taken twenty men without a scratch, cutting them up with her claws and sending them flying with her haki power. He had not known true lust till then.

Her tribal outfit had stirred his blood to boiling, and burned inside when she had only described her journey, wearing nothing on a deserted island, all by herself. Briefly, his imagination had taken a turn to see them alone together on the island; alive, as they sparked fire with touches and kisses. Living with his rival and an annoying ghost woman had not improved his hormones.

There she stood before him, as alive and bright as she had been two years ago. Her hair was longer with waves that curled and beckoned. Her stomach was lightly muscled, giving her a beautiful strength. She spoke in the darkness.

"I missed you."

The fire sparked within, and Zoro could do nothing but let it flow over his cold body. Mina padded to him, sitting at level with his propped up chest. It took all his strength to let her speak and not grab hold, and hold on forever. How he had missed her.

"I would imagine you with me, on the island, when the sounds of raging beasts tore through my dreams." Her hand wandered over his chest, over the scar there, sending his skin shivering. Zoro lifted himself up to sit eye to eye with her. He could only see her through one eye, but he could feel her everywhere. Her scent was intoxicating, and her eyes shone through the dark; that beautiful blue that reminded him of the sky.

"I would-," he began, but stopped to reach up with a hand to stroke her hair. Her head tipped into his palm, and a low purr resounded through the room. Gods he had missed that sound.

"I would dream that you were with me, training with me, touching me. But when I awoke you weren't there. Sometimes it would seem so real I could almost feel you against me when I woke, then you were gone." Her hand came up to cup his over her cheek, and he felt the cool texture of tears kiss his skin.

"I would catch myself staring at the sky, seeing the blue of it, and thinking of you; I constantly did."

Her lips started to tremble with her hands, making his heart sigh like a dumb romantic. He never liked romance, but with her he found he needed it, as much as he needed his swords.

Mina felt her body tighten in pain, and sadness. Mostly, though, there was relief. He had not forgotten her; as she had not forgotten him. She had dreamed of him every night. Oh, she had dreamed of her nakama as well, but he was the one who always was the end of the dreams.

Sometimes the dreams were so intense she would awake to find her thighs wet, and her heart pounding through her chest. In others she awoke with tears in her eyes and a dull pain in her heart.

Now he was here, right here, within reach. And she didn't have the courage to grab hold of him.

Zoro thumbed away the rogue tear that had escaped. Mina had thought her crying days were over after the first week of the crew's separation. Apparently, he brought that back once more.

A silence had stretched between them, and seemed to hold so many questions, and very few answers. Mina felt her heart stutter hard, when his hands reached over to her shoulders, tracing the scars and scratches that had marred her skin since last they met. His laugh was small, and held strain.

"I guess you really got into a cat fight didn't you."

Mina found enough strength in her sore throat to give a small laughing response in return. He had no idea. Her fingers moved over his chest, pausing at his collarbone, long enough to feel him shiver again, before moving up his face to his lips. She had felt the light stubble on his chin, making her fingertips tingle and jolt, and it made her realize he had become so much harder than she had ever imagined. Even her strength, the power she had beaten into her body and her heart, trembled at his power.

From his lips, which had opened to caress her fingers with hot breath, she traced to his eye, brushing the scar almost not touching the skin. Her eyes filled again, not on her own accord at the rough texture of scar tissue. His eye was injured. Her body drowned in the attempt to find peace at the thought. It found only despair.

"Mina," he whispered. The shadows made whispering the only sound they could make. "I missed you, too."

Her heart tripped, shattered. Her eyes burst with moisture, her throat erupted sobs of joy, and sadness. Instantly, she threw herself into his arms, his strength, for her own had failed her. The beast within her shook with sadness, rattling the cage. It called for her to find some peace, for both of them.

"Zoro," she choked out, holding him tightly, never wanting to let go.

Zoro grasped her as she flew into him. His body sighed with some unknown lost relief. He could not remember the last time he had felt so relaxed. His arms tightened around her till he felt like he could fall inside her. He felt her body tremble and shake as quiet sobs raked her body. He had to catch himself from crying in relief and joy. She was back in his arms again. He had missed her so much.

Her hands, so tough and powerful grabbed at him in desperation, as if she were afraid he would leave her if she didn't hold tight enough. He knew the feeling well. He feared she would leave as well.

"God," she sobbed. "I was so scared when I first ended up on that island." Zoro tightened his grip more and buried his face in her long hair, just to feel it against his face, and smell the aroma it created.

"Then, I was so lonely. There was no one who understood me, who loved me."

Zoro felt his hands dig into her back, he felt like he would cry any moment if he didn't find some sort of purchase to hold onto.

"I love you," he found his voice saying. He had rarely said it before. He had known her longer than he had thought, and he had loved her just as long. Since she had introduced herself to the crew, and smiled at him.

Mina choked another sob at his words. He had never really said them when they were together originally. She never asked for them, so he had no reason to fear using them. But this time her heart soared and the blood heated in warmth and fire; burning through her, as much as his eye had burned at the dinner. She let out one last sob before kissing him.

Her body moved to fit into his, and her lips burned as they moved against his. His mouth opened, welcoming her, and letting her take him in. The instant need grew faster and faster like the Grand Line's turbulent storms. Rushing and powerful till one had to hold on or lose themselves to the ocean. They grasped at each other, pulling to keep each other close. A deep burning spread leaving them breathless.

She had no idea how she could breathe throughout the kiss, but it lasted as long as a lifetime. Her lips curved thankfully, her cheeks still wetted with tears. His large hands pulled her under him, placing her fully on the bed. Mina's eyes opened and she pulled away from his lips to watch him.

He covered her view. She neither saw, nor expected the ceiling. He filled her vision. His broad shoulders taking up the view like a mountain would cover the horizon. When her hands trailed over his arms, the support that was placed by her head, she found defined muscles that made her tremble in awe and lust. It was strength. Even from her old world, she had admired strength in men. She had longed for someone who could carry her when she fell, but stand by her when she fought. Zoro was that person.

Zoro couldn't believe how much she had changed. Two years was long enough to know she had lost whatever baby fat had been attached. Now, as he ran his scarred hands over her skin, her body, he found only muscle, and silk. She had the softest skin.

He remembered once, about a year ago, when he had accidentally grabbed Perona's arm when it was not covered. He had noticed that it was soft, like most women's skin was, but he felt nothing. She had no scars, none, and it made him feel nothing. Wasn't perfection what men strived for in a woman? God knew the cook seemed to look for it, in all women.

Mina, however, she was different.

Her body had scars, and imperfections. Yet the skin was softer than any he had felt before. He dipped his head down to lick at her neck, to taste the skin. Mina moaned softly, ending in a low sigh. It made him smile.

The shuffle of soft sounds spread over the night and shadow of the room, as they undressed each another. Zoro took his time taking off the material covering her. As skimpy as it was, the material seemed to have a symbolism that he would never destroy. Plus, he wanted to savor the moment as much as possible.

Mina divulged Zoro of the coat that covered his shoulders from her. His hakama slipped up and over without any pause. He had tanned skin, a sun-kiss that wasn't too golden, but gave him a glow. Her eyes, so adjusted to darkness, saw every scar and cut that had come from two years of training.

Her hands traced; his roamed. Blood stirred and bubbled, but the passion did not erupt to extremes. They traced slowly, licked kindly, kissed gently; loved.

Mina wanted love, not lust, tonight when they were so newly reunited.

Her ears picked up a rush of wind outside, the snores of the crew sleeping, the ocean tossing gently against the ship. Most of all she could hear him, his breath heaving, his heart pounding. When they were in nothing but skin, the warmth of their bodies resting together, she could smell sweat and arousal spread over the air.

"Zoro," she said softly, making him stop in kissing her neck, her breasts. "Say it again, please."

His grin was so familiar, and comforting. As was the tad bit of blush that sprouted over his cheeks. He kissed her lips again, taking her in deeply, licking every crevice, before parting an inch to whisper.

"I love you, Mina."

Mina sighed again, smiling to herself. She wrapped her arms around the mountain above her and held tight.

"Show me."

Zoro felt his heart cry in happiness. He had not felt this happiness for more than two years, since last they had parted. The deep love was so wonderful he could almost forget the lessons of subjectivity that Mihawk had pounded into his skull.

She was here, and always would be. This was one of the things he fought for. He protected his captain, his crew, and his love.

"I was going to."

Her laugh came easily this time, letting it rumble over her being.

Then he loved her. The sweetness, and the fire flickered over both of them. It calmed the air, crawling over the sea. They were alone in their own world.

He kept it slow, letting both of them see the beauty they had been deprived of for so long. Her breathless moans and sighs mirrored his own.

Mina pleasured her curiosity and dragged her claws over his nipples, watching the chills spread from collarbone to the dark green hair in the junction of his thighs. The sight of them together again brought another soft moan from her chest, purring softly when he kissed her shoulders and teased her breasts.

He pushed in, pulled out, keeping it slow, but deep. And when her breath caught in her throat, and all that came out was a soft mewl, he smiled. Then he let himself lose all of the control within her.

Later, as the moon fell and the sun rose, they laid on the bed. Mina curled into him, purring softly. Zoro had always loved when she purred, meaning he did a good job at something.

Mina looked up at him as she ran a hand up and over his chest. He grunted when she pocked his stomach. She smiled, but stared up at him till he opened his eye to look at her.

"Please," she started, before she leaned her head against his chest with her hand. "Please don't leave me alone again, Zoro."

Zoro pulled her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head. He could feel her tremble in the after chill. There was, however, the warmth that would never fade. He watched her close her eyes to wait for him to speak. He kissed her crown, before shifting to settle himself again.

"Two years was long enough."

With that they slept.

When the crew awoke the next morning, neither Zoro nor Mina came to breakfast. They hadn't expected them to anyway.

A.N: Alright, phew! I got it out of my system, now to some real writing. I do apologize for minimal background, but it was a spur of the moment story so…yeah. Anyway I went through it with a fine tooth comb so any mistakes are not intended. RXR and tell me what you think.

Later kiddies!


End file.
